


Why Mommy is Sleepy Today

by RebeccaOTool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funny, Gen, Parenthood, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What with all the new movie releases and the ageing geek generation, I think it’s high time for a kid-friendly way of addressing these important issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Mommy is Sleepy Today

Today is a free day  
No school to be had.  
But Mommy’s in bed.  
Why? Was I bad?

No, little child,  
You were not bad  
There’s a very good reason  
Your Mommy seems sad.

Last night, she went out  
With lots of her friends  
To see a new movie  
That was given all tens.

She was watching a hero  
Do good deeds and fight.  
She clapped and she laughed  
Well into the night.

So Mommy is tired.  
Mommy needs sleep.  
You want to help Mommy?  
Then don’t make a peep.

Keep quiet, keep still  
Keep your mouth shut real tight.  
Because Mommy went out  
And watched movies all night.

Tomorrow, she’ll laugh.  
Tomorrow she’ll sing.  
Tomorrow she’ll talk.  
Today: not a thing.

Sometimes your parents  
Just want a night out.  
And sometimes a movie  
Has just enough clout:

They need it _right now_.  
They just cannot wait.  
They go out in the dark  
With their soul mate.

They love their big heroes  
And monsters so scary  
They stay up too late.  
The next day: they are wary.

It’s a special party.  
It’s kind of a treat.  
To stay up so late  
And see something so neat.

So, when you are bigger  
and have your own car  
You too can go out  
And see the film star.

But for now, you will wait.  
You’ll see a day show.  
Though the hours seem long  
And the time oh so slow.

You’ll soon get a turn.  
Until then, please be quiet.  
You see, child violence  
Will insight a riot.

So goodnight Mommy  
Please have a good sleep.  
I’ll be quiet today  
I won’t make a peep.

But when I am older  
And have my own way.  
I too will stay out  
Until break of day.

I’ll see the new movies  
I will laugh, I will cry.  
But for now, peace and quiet.  
I don’t want to die.

And so, on this moral  
I’ll let you chew:  
Please; be kind to the sleepy  
Or we’ll kill all of you.

The end.


End file.
